Desires
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: They said that the more you had a taste of the forbidden fruit, the more you'd crave for it. It was tempting, inviting, and so captivating. Honestly, Licht couldn't agree more.


_I do not own Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine/The Royal Tutor._

* * *

 **...**

A strong gust of wind blew past the open window of the second floor from where Licht stood. It had always been a prime spot for him due to the splendid scenery outside. With the sun just about to set, the glow and light adorning the whole palace gave an artistic shine to the blooming flowers embellishing the lone swing which was placed at the center of the beautiful landscape beneath the room. It became even more breath taking when his older brother Leonhard ensconced himself at the said swing.

He had a crestfallen expression, probably reflecting on his life decisions yet again. He always did that, nowadays, and it wasn't difficult for Licht to know what he was thinking as his Leo- _nii_ always wore his heart on his sleeve. His golden blonde hair was glistening on the sun and his eyes, although were casted down, had the usual radiance on them.

It was almost otherworldly, like a fine painting made from the best court painter the kingdom had ever had. The sullenness of his brother was so befitting to the theme and it made him want to appreciate and savor every bit of it. Watching his Leo- _nii_ like this was a hobby he didn't want to miss.

At first, he did it partly out of his mischievousness and partly because he was curious. He put his older brother under surveillance and observed every movement and behavior he made as though looking for answers as to why, of all people, he was labeled as "The White Lily of Granzreich". Although it was only because of his appearance, his Leo- _nii_ was still recognized and acknowledged by the whole kingdom. They bestowed him a title, a _privilege_ —something he could call his own.

To say that he wasn't jealous would be a lie, but that, he thought, was given for every siblings. There was always an underlying jealousy and envy for every accomplished event and it was only a matter of compromising things. But this time, he wasn't particularly jealous as he was curious.

He was not ignorant of the beauty his older possessed ever since before. Even from their tender age, his Leo- _nii_ had always been called pretty and held a certain grace with him that was proper for a royalty. But Licht believed that there was something even deeper within him for people to consider him the most beautiful boy in the western continent.

However, as he started to look at his brother and really _looked_ at him, he came to understand plenty of things about him and surprisingly, about himself.

He learned how delicate his Leo- _nii_ was. Despite being a sports-idiot, he appeared fragile and vulnerable as though he was a princess and not a prince.

He learned how pure and innocent he was, always being simple-minded in his way of life.

He learned how naive and oblivious he was.

On the other hand, in line with what he acquired about his brother, a part of him had awakened and broke through his persona. He had a peek of his darkest, greatest desires. It was ugly and it was sickening and very demeaning for a prince, but it was undoubtedly what he craved.

He yearned to monopolize his Leo- _nii_. He longed to dominate him, to possess him, to control him. He wanted to take advantage of his naivety and break his innocence.

He wanted to own him.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Leo-nii, why don't you join me and my lady friends today?" Licht hurriedly blurted out when he came across his older brother.

Actually, he didn't really mean to invite him. It was understandable that someone as socially awkward as his brother would outright reject the idea of mingling and hanging out with non-family members, much less with commoners. He only said it without much thought as a desperate attempt to grab his attention.

He was walking in a rush again, ready to sprint any moment. To where and why he was running away was truthfully beyond Licht's comprehension. But recently, it seemed as though his mind had been more occupied than before and Licht was just tired of being ignored, either intentionally or not.

"What are you saying? I don't even know who those people are, there's no way I'd join you." His Leo- _nii_ said in a fit of pique, his eyebrows were knitting and Licht noticed a faint blush gracing his cheeks. _How cute._

"That's why you have to join us, to get to know them. Right?" He put his arm over his brother's shoulder as he got close to him. His brother made an uncomfortable countenance but did nothing to shake him off.

"...I have no need to get to know those commoners."

If the long pause was not an indication that he was considering it, then Licht didn't know what it meant. He tried to push his luck and tested if he could make his brother agree. "Ehh? Why not? Isn't it important for a prince to socialize once in a while? Come on, Leo- _nii,_ " he purposely dragged his name to add a pleading effect on it.

"B-but..."

"Come on Leo- _nii_. Please?"

He moved his face even closer, peering on the blueness of his brother's eyes. They were on a lighter shade than his, one thing that he invariably found entrancing. His brother was blinking on him, clearly on an internal debate whether to give in or not. He didn't comment on the distance that was becoming less and less as Licht continually moved his head, but his Leo- _nii_ was slowly backing away.

"Licht..." his brother murmured, trying to break away from their too close proximity. He averted his gaze down and pursed his lips into a thin line. He pondered for a moment, and then he chanced a glance at him as if he had something to say.

"Hmm? What?" Licht tilted his head to the side and waited patiently for him to voice out his thoughts.

"If you won't leave me, I will join you," his Leo- _nii_ ultimately said, embarrassment and shyness evident on his reddening face.

To say Licht was shocked was such an understatement, it didn't even cover half of it when he heard what his brother said. He knew there was no double meaning behind those words and he only meant it in a literal sense, but the impact it made hit him rigidly and provoked his hidden desires. He stared at his brother's flushed face and imagined how others would react if they saw it.

It was vexing to think of. He definitely wouldn't want anyone other than him to see his Leo- _nii_ like this. They might get captivated and try to snatch him away from his possession. That would be very upsetting to say the least.

"Ah man, I give up," Licht whispered to himself. His brother looked at him with wonder, obviously unaware of his inner battle. "On a second thought, never mind. You don't have to join us today," he stated while looking at his brother with a smile. He successfully hid the tone of regret through his playful demeanor.

"Huh?" His Leo- _nii_ batted his eyelashes. "A-alright, if you say so." He sounded a bit disappointed but confusion was certainly painted all over his face.

"Just join me next time, when I'm alone in my room." He flirted, sending a wink to his brother. Though he was sure his Leo- _nii_ 's denseness would stand in between and shove his passes away.

"Huh? Then what's even the point of that if there's only the two of us?"

"That means you're going to give me a clandestine visit." He examined his expression as his face got even redder because of the term Licht used. A person's innocence could really be amusing and entertaining at times.

After a while, he seemingly recovered from his embarrassment and sent Licht a comprehending look. "Goodness. You and your joke," he slightly shook his head and started walking on his primary goal. "If you have nothing more to say, then I'll go on ahead."

Licht almost laughed at him. His expectation was on point again. However, just because he already got used to receiving such replies from his brother, it didn't mean it never bothered him. As a matter of fact, it only stirred his feelings even more. Even Licht could get hurt with his brother's oblivious and straightforward attitude.

He smiled bitterly as he looked at his brother's retreating form with eyes full of longing. If this kept up, his masked might break and he might just force his way with him.

.

* * *

.

They said that the more you had a taste of the forbidden fruit, the more you'd crave for it. It was tempting, inviting, and so captivating. Honestly, Licht couldn't agree more.

He was holding his brother's thin wrist, the smell from his body too entrancing to ignore. He was whimpering on his touch and his eyes were shut close to block his gaze from him. Fear and anxiety was evident from his face but even then, he wasn't rejecting Licht, he wasn't pushing him away.

"Hey, Leo- _nii_ , I wonder why..." he easily grabbed his other arm and cut his way of retaliation, though it would all be futile even if he tried. "You're so athletic and you excelled so much in sports but you looked really weak. You haven't been putting any muscle at all. Look, I'm even taller and stronger than you. You can barely fight back."

"S-shut up. Let me go this instant," his Leo- _nii_ said, trying his best to wiggle out of his place. There were tears on the corner of his eyes but Licht just found it adorable, it wasn't relenting at all.

"You're so slender and fragile," he continued, making his way to his Leo- _nii_ 's ear and softly whispered, "Just like a girl." He smirked when his brother had an involuntarily shiver upon feeling the lips touching his ears.

Licht leaned back a little to scan his work. His Leo- _nii_ 's face was flushed and he could feel the warmth eliciting from it. His lips was pressed into a thin line and he was squirming at his iron grip. He was lovely.

"L-Licht..."

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning forward again so their faces were only millimeters apart. His brother visibly stiffened and contemplated on speaking another word lest their lips would touch.

Facing the other side, he spoke, "Stop messing around. Why are you doing this?"

Licht's eyes twitched, absorbing the context of his words. He slowly loosened his grip but didn't completely let go. Sighing in defeat, he said in a serious and almost sad tone, "Leo- _nii_ , you're so cruel. Why can't you understand me?"

When his brother didn't respond, he close the remaining distance and pressed his lips to his. It was chaste and short, only enough to call it a connection. But the kiss was full of his feelings, his desires, his longing.

It was like saying sorry for teasing him, like saying thank you for not pushing him, like saying please notice his feelings for him.

.

* * *

.

Licht's vision were starting to darkened the longer he watched the exchange between his two older brothers. His lips were gradually forming into a smile but it didn't even reach his eyes. Anyone could tell how bogus the gesture was. If this was what they called jealousy, then it was a really nasty feeling.

It was a known fact that his Leo- _nii_ looked up to their older brother Bruno, probably because he was diligent to his studies which his Leo- _nii_ obviously was not. But honestly, Licht could care any less why he respected the third prince so much that he almost clang to him in every opportunity that he could grab.

Licht didn't hate his other brother, he never hated it despite their constant bickering and display of distaste with each other's presence. What he found despicable was how his Leo- _nii_ threw himself to their Bru- _nii_. Every time he came to talk to him, his face would brighten, his eyes would sparkle and his mood would lighten. He acted like some kind of a maiden in love.

In contrary, every time Licht witness his Leo-nii acting like that, his blood would boil and his eyes would dim in extreme irritation. He had to exert his utmost effort to keep his expression in tact lest he showed his real character.

His Leo- _nii_ was asking his Bru- _nii_ about something while showing a page of the book he held on two hands. The action was perfectly normal for siblings, but Licht's mind was a little irrational at the moment so all he could see was the flirt-y atmosphere. It might had been better if he was in his Bru- _nii's_ place.

He had thought about it before, his Leo- _nii_ saw his family as precious and he treated them with equal love. Even to Licht, himself, who was always teasing him and manipulating him, he had given him a fair share of his attention and love. Yet he hadn't notice that while he was looking at his older brother, his little brother was looking at him. Except, in a very non platonic way.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. He teared his gaze away from his two brothers and turned to his left, his Kai- _nii's_ unintentional glare greeting him.

"Kai- _nii_?" he asked, facing him to see his expression well.

"Licht is a good boy," his Kai- _nii_ slowly spoke while intently staring at his eyes as if his words weren't enough to tell him what he meant.

Licht's brows furrowed for a moment as it slowly hit him. He must had been giving off a negative aura that his older brother apparently sensed. Or perhaps his inner desire was being exposed and his expression seemed as though he would fly into a rage at any second. His Kai- _nii_ probably said it to calm him down.

Or so he thought until he spoke again.

"Leonhard is your brother. Licht is a good boy."

Licht's eyes widened for a fraction. He had forgotten that in spite his Kai- _nii'_ s difficulty in speaking, he had a perceptive mind that was always alert when it came to his brothers. He must had perceived his youngest brother's desires and secretly hoped for Licht to repress his feelings, he must had been wishing for them not to come to light so they could avoid any complications between his brothers. Because what Licht wanted should not be recognized—it was disgusting, it was immoral, it was _forbidden_.

"Kai- _nii_..." Licht didn't have any words to offer. The silence exchanged between them was enough of an understanding. His older brother was still meeting his eyes, sending unspoken support and cheer.

He returned his gaze to his Leo- _nii_ who was still engrossed with his conversation with Bru- _nii_ , the gleam on his eyes never leaving for a second. And then, as if a fire had lit inside of him, Licht realized how his Kai- _nii_ was a tad bit too late.

It was already this intense, there was no way to stop it. He was grateful for the concern and warning his brother gave him but he just couldn't back off anymore. He had already stepped out of the line and he had to push to the limits.

He slowly brushed his Kai- _nii_ 's hand away and smiled at him, "Sorry, Kai- _nii_."

 _It's impossible to back out._

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
